1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate generally to a system for hearing aids, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hearing aid system that will enhance sounds in front of the user while at the same time, optionally suppress sounds received from other directions.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Hearing aids are electroacoustic devices used to amplify or modify sound for the user. They are typically worn in or behind the ear and include a microphone, an amplifier, and a speaker. The microphone receives sound waves and converts the sound to electrical signals. The electrical signals can then be amplified or otherwise processed to amplify certain frequencies while reducing or cancelling others. The amplified/processed electrical signals are then converted back to sound waves which are transmitted to an ear canal and/or the ear drum of the user. Other hearing aid devices transmit the amplified/processed electrical signals to a transducer that converts the signals into mechanical vibrations directly on the tympanic members of the middle ear. Bone anchored hearing aids (BAHA) bypass the outer and middle ear and vibrate the skull and inner ear directly.
Regardless of the final delivery means, all hearing aids require a microphone. Due to problems associated with hearing aid size and weight, and for cosmetic reasons, much effort has been expended to decrease the size of these microphones. Thus, the area of sound energy intercepted is small and the small microphone is necessarily very sensitive. The smaller size has worsened problems associated with reception of confusing, unwanted sounds surrounding the listener. The overall hearing aid performance is often further limited by the proximity of the speaker (in the listener's ear) to the microphone of the hearing aid. This gives rise to disruptive feedback such as oscillation or whistling.
What is needed is a hearing system or hearing aid system that will maximize the desired acoustic input that comes to the hearer from a space in front of the hearer and minimize the undesired acoustic input from other directions.